Creekwatcher TulipClan
This is an OC made by Qibli77. You may not edit except for grammar/spelling/punctuation, etc. No stealing! Creekwatcher is the deputy of TulipClan and the deputy of the leader Shinestar. She is a light gray calico cat with three white paws and white patches on her sides as well as a white tail tip. Personality Creekwatcher is very shy and quiet but works together very well with Shinestar because she has known her since she was a kit. She is kind to other cats, unless they do something against the warrior code or they are opposite Clans in battle. She is a good hunter and prefers to try to negotiate how to do things without spilling blood rather than fighting claw-to-claw. Family Because Creekwatcher used to be a loner, she doesn't know who her parents are, but she found out who her sister, Tealdrop, was after meeting her out on the meadow. Her mate is Arrowstream, and they have two daughters, Wavepaw and Brightpaw. Backstory Summary Creekwatcher was not born in TulipClan, because she used to be a loner before TulipClan was formed, although she lived with her friend Shine so she couldn't really be called a 'loner.' The reason she was called a loner was because she (under the name Creek) and Shine lived with no Clan or Tribe or group of cats. She used to live with her mother, father, and grandmother before they left to live in the mountains. Family Because Creekwatcher used to be a loner, she doesn't know who her parents are, but she found out who her sister, Tealdrop, was after meeting her out on the meadow. Her mate is Arrowstream, and they have two daughters, Wavepaw and Brightpaw. Backstory Summary Creekwatcher was not born in TulipClan, because she used to be a loner before TulipClan was formed, although she lived with her friend Shine so she couldn't really be called a 'loner.' The reason she was called a loner was because she (under the name Creek) and Shine lived with no Clan or Tribe or group of cats. She used to live with her mother, father, and grandmother before they left to live in the mountains. Full Backstory One day Creek and Shine were traveling past a great meadow full of tulips when Shine smelled the scent of another cat. The two loners had barely lifted their paws when a huge brown tom sprang out upon them, growling and hissing like mad. Foam was frothing from his mouth and scars covered his body. Creek and Shine tried to fight back, but the tom was too strong. Their only hope was to run away. "Into the tulips!" Creek cried. The she-cats dashed for the meadow, and the tulips seemed to grow bigger to hide them from the tom. They kept running, not stopping until they knew they'd left the tom far behind. The two cats were both bleeding from scratches. "We need to find some herbs to help us, or another cat," Shine said. "Yes," Creek agreed, "but how will we know whom to trust?" "You can trust me," said a soft voice coming out of the grass. Creek and Shine turned, instantly alert. A white-and-black she-cat stepped in front of them. "Hello," she said. "My name is Stream. You needed herbs, right?" Creek was still wary. "How do we know we can trust you?" "I've never been trained in battle," Stream said, laughing. "I couldn't harm you even if I wanted to. But I know quite a lot about medicine." "You've never been trained in battle?" Shine asked. "I'm a--" Stream paused. "What do you call them? Kittypet. Right. Or I used to be. I ran away from my housefolk because I wanted to live in the wild." "You're a kittypet?" Shine asked. "How are you going to survive in the wild on your own? You need other cats to help you." "May I travel with you?" Stream asked. Creek hesitated, trying to decide what to do, but Shine came to her rescue. "You can stay with us," she said, "if you can prove that you are to be trusted and can help us in some way." "I will," Stream said. "And I can learn to fight too." "Really?" Shine asked. "I'll try," Stream said. "Now how about those herbs you asked for?" Shine said. Stream went off a little ways and quickly returned to Creek and Shine. "There's lots of herbs by this creek," she said. "And there's bushes we could use to shelter behind. Maybe we should live there?" "Let's look at the place," Creek suggested. Stream and Shine agreed, and the three cats went to the creek. It stretched a long way, seeming to Creek to travel the length of the meadow. There were lots of leafy green bushes for cover. "This looks like, not just a good place for us, but a good place for a whole Clan of cats!" Shine announced. Creek nodded in agreement. The meadow would attract a lot of prey, and this bush looked to her like the perfect camp. While Stream gathered herbs, Creek and Shine investigated the bushes. "We could reinforce this place with bramble and bracken, and we could shelter under these bushes," Shine commented. "This would make a good place for a den." Creek pointed out a tall bush with huge branches sticking out of the bush barrier, so that it looked almost like a small tree. The dirt here was firm but not too hard-packed. Later, Stream treated Creek's and Shine's wounds, using cobwebs to stop the bleeding, and soon both she-cats felt much better. After some rest, Shine taught Stream to hunt and together they brought back enough prey for all three cats. That night, Creek could not sleep. She kept thinking about Shine's words. "This looks like a good place for a whole ''Clan ''of cats!" What if she was right? What if they could start a Clan here? The next day, Creek, Shine, and Stream were roused from a meowing outside their bush. "Let's see what that is," Creek said. She and Shine stepped outside and were met by a band of loners. "Hello," one brown tom said. "We saw your camp here and wondered if we could join you. I'm Chestnut and these are my friends Tawny, Arrow, Apple, and Hawk." "Hi," Shine said. "I'm Shine and this is Creek. Do you mean start a Clan?" "Why not?" Hawk spoke up. "We have quite a group here and we passed that white-and-black cat on the way here. She had herbs in her jaws. She could be your medicine cat." "Yes," Apple agreed. She flicked her orange-brown tail tip. "There's enough room for all." "That's a good idea," Creek said. "You know, the cats in the Clans in the forest have prefix-and-suffix names. Couldn't we change our names to do that, too?" "The leaders are always called 'star,'" Tawny spoke up. "I've heard the Clan cats talking. I always liked to hunt close to the forest." "Who will be our leader?" Arrow asked. Creek studied the other cats for a moment. "Would anyone like to be leader?" she asked. Only Arrow and Shine showed interest. "We should vote," Creek decided. "Then we can use the Clan cats' tradition of having deputy be leader after the leader gives up their post." "I wouldn't want to be the deputy," Arrow said. "I'd like to be leader or nothing." "Then if most cats vote for Shine, she must choose a deputy other than Arrow," Chestnut said. "Shine, would you accept position of deputy?" "Gladly," Shine replied. "Now let's vote." "Wouldn't Arrow and Shine like to tell us a little about themselves first?" Chestnut suggested. "I mean, we hardly know one another because we just met." "That's a great idea!" Apple said. "Then we wouldn't just vote for our friends." Arrow went first. The black tom stood firmly on the grass and said, "I am Arrow of this new Clan. I would like to be leader because I have strength, courage, and loyalty as well as kindness and a head for what's right. I would always put my Clan before me and lead this Clan well." Next was Shine's turn. Her silver-gray fur shone in the morning sun. "I am Shine of this Clan. I know I would be a good leader because I can understand my Clanmates and take advice from others, and always be willing to learn more. I can put trust in others if they can put trust in me. I can also make good decisions about when to fight or keep peace. I know that if I become leader, this Clan will be protected and safe." When all the cats had had a few moments to think about their vote, Creek suggested that Arrow and Shine didn't have to vote, because they would likely vote for themselves and one more vote each would make no difference. Both candidates agreed. The cats decided to use the voting method of giving each cat a stone and having them place it in front of either Shine or Arrow. Hawk went first. She placed her stone in front of Shine. Creek was glad to know that Shine's speech had helped her get to know the silver she-cat. Apple and Chestnut both voted for Arrow, and Tawny looked as if he was going to turn that way too, but then he hesitated. "I'll vote last," he decided. Creek came forward and picked up a stone. She placed it on Shine's pile. Arrow may have been a good leader, but in Creek's opinion she would be safer by Shine's side. It was up to Tawny. If he voted for either one, they would become leader. Tawny padded forward with a stone in his mouth. He looked at both piles. Two to two. The tan-brown-orange tom dropped his stone... ...on Shine's pile! "It looks like Shine is our new leader," Hawk said. She was moving forward to congratulate the silver-gray she-cat when Creek let out a cry. "We forgot about Stream!" she exclaimed. "I'll fetch her," Apple volunteered. The brown she-cat raced off and was soon back with the black-and-white she-cat. "We're voting on leader," she explained. "Arrow and Stream are candidates." "Voting on leader?" The former kittypet looked confused. "Of what? And who's Arrow? And who are you?" Creek suddenly realized how much Stream had missed. She told the she-cat everything that had happened since they heard the meowing outside, introducing her to Chestnut, Arrow, Apple, Hawk, and Tawny. Stream said she didn't need a stone to vote. "I know who I'm voting for," she said. "Shine." "Shine is our new leader!" Hawk cried out. "Congratulations," Arrow said, coming forward to face Shine. "That was quite a speech." "Thank you," Shine said. "Yours was very well spoken too." "Where will you go to receive your nine lives?" Chestnut asked Shine. Stream came over to the Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Content (Qibli77)